


Bloodletting.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ghoul!Reader, M/M, Mild Language, Omega Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha Tsukiyama Shuu, courting, he/him pronouns, male reader - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, slight sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Why didn’t you listen?You should be at home riding out your heat in misery, but you couldn’t listen at all. You just hoped there were no alphas around, but even you knew there was little hope.
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613203
Kudos: 53





	Bloodletting.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes, talk of rape, language, mentions of mpreg  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *Shuu is probably ooc but idc lol  
> **not set during any specific time  
> ***omegaverse where there are alpha/beta/omega classifications in ghouls and not in humans

"Oh non non non chérie," a voice sang from behind, "What do we have here? A little omega all alone during his heat?"

You knew the alpha was approaching you well before he said anything. His scent was strong, strong enough that it gave you the impression that he liked flaunting his status. 

But you couldn't do anything. 

You were on your way home when it hit, and now you were huddled behind an old abandoned building withering as the waves if pain and arousal shot through you that was getting stronger by the moment. And to be honest, you were surprised he was the only alpha so far that has approached you. You were positive you reeked of heat-induced pheromones for miles. 

You tried to tell him to fuck off, but all that left your lips was a strangled moan of pain as another cramp ripped through your abdomen. 

The man chuckled, obviously amused by your display of defense.

You flinched as he crouched down, eyeing him warily despite your heat pushing him to submit to the alpha, so you took a deep shuddering breath and collected yourself, "I-If you're going to rape me, j-just get it over with." 

He 'tsked' at your words and placed a hand on your neck that made you flinch at the contact until he started rubbing your bonding gland. You went limp at the action, "Now now, I like my partners to be willing, and with how strong your scent is pumping, it won't be long until your begging for me to fuck you." 

You felt a rush of slick pool in your underwear, you felt horrified that your body was starting to do just as he said. Soon enough, you wouldn't be able to fight it, and there would be nothing you could do about it. 

Tears prickled your eyes as you turned away from him. You should have just stayed with your sister. 

You weren't able to get your hand on any suppressants that were sold through the underground market. This meaning you were well aware that you were going to get a full heat without having taken any in more than a month. You should have just stayed home.

The alpha bent down and slid his arms under your shoulders and knees and hefted you up as if you weighed nothing.

His scent was stronger while being pressed against his green suit. It made your stomach tremble in anticipation of what was to come and the mere proximity to the alpha.

A moan that no longer spoke pain left your lips as he started walking with you, he was clearly projecting his scent to cover the smell of your heat. It may have covered your scent, but it did nothing to help with the state you were in.

The pain the beginning of your heat was starting to ebb away to the undeniable sexual need. He was right, you were well on your way to begging this man you didn't even know to fuck you into oblivion. 

A chuckle drew your attention to your captor's face.

If you were to meet him under any other circumstances, you might have thought of him as handsome, incredibly attractive, but you couldn't. Short indigo hair that fit his pale delicate, yet sophisticated and strong, face and matching eyes. But, he was the monster that would be forever known as your rapist.

Hopefully, your sister would still accept you in her home if you showed back up in a week pregnant with a random ghoul's child.

By the time you reached the man's home, you were sweating profusely and clearly shaking with need in the man's arms. You were definitely in heat now.

Every time you were shifted in the man's arms, your breath hitched, or you moaned to your utter mortification. You hated how you became a slave to your own body during these heats, that was why you tried to stay on suppressants for as long as you could afford them.

During you self-reflection before your life ended at the hands of this no-name man, you were suddenly deposited on a plush bed.

A shudder ran down your spine as soft hands slid up your torso, taking your shirt with them. It was pulled over your head and then you felt your jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped.

You arched your spine as he pulled your jeans and underwear from you in one swift motion. You didn't know when your shoes came off.

A moan left you as those hands returned to your overheated skin, they were cool and your body welcomed it.

"J-Just get this over with it," You bit out, your eyes shut tightly. You were not going to watch this man take advantage of you in this state.

He chuckled again, and you hated how the deep sound made you shiver. Your heats have never been this bad before, maybe it was because this was the first time you were in the presence of a non-familial alpha.

"I said I only enjoy willing partners," He started as he pulled away from you and you slowly opened your eyes to look at him, "I will have food and suppressants brought to you after you get some relief."

"Wh-What? How?" You asked wide-eyed, your mind momentarily sobering up at the words. Wasn't he going to rape you?

He smirked, and you wanted to moan at the feral look in his eyes. You were both painfully aroused and scared at the look.

Instead of attacking you like you thought, you watched his eyes bleed into their natural red kakugan and his koukaku kagune slip out from behind him and you felt your instincts soar. God, was he beautiful.

You knew your eyes have been red since the alpha walked up to you, but now you could feel your own kagune seeking out his. You had rinkaku type kagune and usually only produced three tentacles, and all three of them were now rubbing the body above you as if you were trying to entice him or seduce him.

His kagune slowly rubbed your own, careful of its sharpness, but still flirting with the idea of drawing blood.

Every bone and muscle in your body ached for any type of intimate sensation. You were sure he could simply kiss you and you would come undone.

The heavy breathing and pants from your own mouth were drowned out by the blood rushing quickly south. There was nothing that could sooth the burn you were feeling, you were sure of that if only he would help you. It vaguely occurred to you that you did not even know this man's name.

Suddenly the scent of blood filled your nostrils and your body sang and back bowed at the scent.

The man had apparently sliced his own palm open and dribbled the blood over your open panting mouth, not caring as a few drops dipped onto your cheeks. It was a beautiful picture to Shuu, though.

As the blood hit your tongue, you were overwhelmed by the taste. You had never once resigned to cannibalism in your life, so this was the first time you have ever tasted another ghoul's blood.

Consuming another's ghoul's flesh was supposed to be revolting, it was supposed to taste disgusting, and yet you didn't experience any of those tastes at all.

It was as if the taste of the blood instantly cooled your heat, making your raged breaths calm and crave more of the taste, no longer craving someone to fuck you.

"Hmm..." The sudden noise made you zone back into the ghoul above you, his face shadowed by his hair. "I had only a theory, and I suppose now I know it's true."

You watched at his kagune retracted back into him as he sat back on his heels, slowly assessing you before getting off your bed, grazing your own kagune with his fingertips as he went.

"As I said before, sleep and there will be food and suppressants when you wake," And with that, the man you believed was going to be your rapist left the room, leaving you both confused and dazed.

You had no idea what you had gotten yourself into. 

The door shut softly behind the man, a man that was both terrifying and puzzle you suddenly wished you could solve.

You didn't notice your kagune retracting as you felt yourself drift off to sleep, still naked upon the duvet.

\- -

Just as the man said when you awoke a few hours later, sated and coherent (but could still feel the threat of your heat licking aflame), there was a plate of some sort of meat on the nightstand with omega suppressants beside it in the form of sugar cubes. A mug of steaming coffee just behind the sugar cubes.

You didn't even try to wake yourself fully up as you quickly dunked the cubes into the mug and downed the hot coffee. The burn was nothing compared to the heat you felt before.

Now awake, and waited for the pull of your heat to fade, you observed your surrounds as you pulled the plate of food into your lap.

Whatever cut of meat this was, you knew it was the good quality human, and it irked you to want to know just who this guy was. Not everyone was ready to share their kill with just anyone.

You understood that maybe this was just a little bribing material as an alpha trying to gain the favor of a firtle omega, especially with the collapse your species was experiencing but... it just didn't add up.

This guy, this Alpha, was terrifying and interesting and made your blood boil but your body yearns for him. Wait, where did that even come from.

You ate quickly, trying to have some sense of manners even if you realized you haven't eaten in a week. And it was good too, defiantly a younger human, maybe late 20s in perfect health. They obviously didn't die naturally, not that it fazed you, this was your nature.

After about forty minutes after eating, you had put on the clothes that were folded at the end of the bed, obviously set out for you, and felt the heat and itch from your heat slowly fade away.

"You could have taken a shower if you wished," A voice said as the door to the bedroom opened, "Not that I am complaining, I do quite enjoy the scent of your heat clinging to you."

You flushed at met the man who brought you here last night. The thought of taking a shower never even crossed your mind.

He approached you with a purpose, his gait confident, maybe even a bit arrogant.

But looking at him with a clear mind and no inhibitions, he was still as handsome as your heat-hazed mind believed. And now, he looked a bit familiar.

The filling meal and the fanciness of the room finally connected.

"Y-You're Tsukiyama Shuu," You blurted and shrunk away from the man. You've only heard of him, only seen him once when you were forced to attend Ghoul Resturant a few years ago when you turned 18.

A please grin lifted his lips, "Ah, so you do know who I am, I was beginning to wonder if you truly had no idea who I was," He sighed, "A pity it is then, I was hoping for a clean slate with you, I suppose I will have to work with what I've got."

Now that did not make any sense.

"I was not lying last night that I like consenting partners," He began again, sitting beside you on the bed, thinking nothing of how you leaned away from him, "But that did not mean I was going to mate you when you would have let anyone fuck you," As crude as the words were, it did make you feel a bit lighter that he did not plan on raping you during your heat.

"I-I," You cursed your stuttering, "I still don't understand why you would take me from the alley then," You avoided his eyes completely, "And why you fed me your blood, isn't that bad?"

"I took you from the alley because you smelled delicious," Tsukiyama said simply, examining his nails for a moment, "I have abhorrent morals, but I was not going to leave a delicate morsel like you for anyone. If anyone were to have you, it should be only the best."

"Like you?" You grumbled and forced yourself not to roll your eyes. Why did it seem every alpha was like this?

"Oui, like me," Shuu grinned, "Only the best for the sweet omega. On the other note, I gave you my blood because I wanted to test something."

"And that was...?"

"You are aware of how cannibalism affects a ghoul's body, correct? The concentration of RC cells in the body could mutate, but there has always been an old wives tale, is that the phrase? The tale is that if an alpha and omega are compatible, consuming the other's flesh can soothe their heat or rut." He explained easily, "And I believe I proved it to be true last night, we seem to be compatible on a primal level, and when you consumed my blood, your heat lessened, didn't it?" 

You bit your lip and nodded your head. It seemed logical, but it was weird and you weren't sure how you felt about something as odd as eating another ghoul's flesh would do something like this to your biology. 

It was really really weird. 

"Does that mean you were trying to earn my favor last night?" You whispered, unsure if you wanted to know the answer. You've never been in a relationship all your life, in your 23 years, it has just been you and your sister, and your mother before she died a few years ago. "Taking me from the alley where less... honorable people would have done things to me. Sating my heat, giving me a place to stay, giving me suppressants and food, was it all to win me over?" 

"Partially, yes," He said with no embarrassment as it was the truth, "As well as the fact our race does not need any more omegas to fear alphas, with our rapidly declining birth rate." He added matter of factly. 

"I don't know what to say or think," You admitted, "I've never been in this type of situation before." 

"I would hope not," Tsukiyama said cheerfully, "When is your next heat? Four months from now?" He inquired. 

You nodded again if a bit hesitantly, "Roughly four months, it's usually closer to four or five, why do you want to know?" 

"Let me court you, traditionally," Shuu insisted, taking your hands in his, "I have technically with showing you I can provide food and shelter for you while in danger," He added as if it would make him more attractive to you. 

And it did, on a very primal and instinctual level. It was enticing that this alpha stood on his own against your heat pheromones and provocativeness. And he did everything that he should be doing. 

So you nibbled your lip and looked up at the man, a man you have only just met, but isn't that was courting is about? Getting to know each other? 

"Until my next heat," You eventually said after a strained silence, "That is all the time you have, after that I will decide if I want it to go any further," You were surprised with how confident you sounded because you certainly did not feel it. 

Shuu beamed and nodded like an excited little puppy, and you only just realized that he was not flaunting his scent like he was last night. Was that just to protect you too? 

"Thank you! I will shower you with affection and give you the best courtship," He placed a few dozen kisses on your hands before he stood, taking you with him. 

"I will start by bringing you home, would that be ok?" He asked, "I have had your clothing cleaned if you would like to change into them," You nodded, "Great, after you shower and change we will be on our way. And I will keep in touch." 

\- 

After you were dropped off at yours and your sister's apartment, Shuu said he could keep in touch again, by giving you a cell phone and promising to call soon. 

"Who was that? Are you ok? You were supposed to start your heat and you never came home-" Mia rambled on as you leaned against the back of the front door, your new phone cradled against your chest. The smell of home making you calm significantly. 

"An... alpha I've agreed to start a courtship with," You whispered in a dazed tone. 

She shot up from her seat and ushered you to couch, "Spill." 

And so you did. You told her everything, even the embarrassing details about wanting him so badly and how you let your kagune practically molest him. You just talked and talked, wanting to get it all off your chest and want an outside opinion, which Mia was usually good at. 

"Are... Are you ok with the courtship? I know it just started, but are you ok with starting it? Comfortable? Do you even feel any attraction to him?" She asked softly, cupping your cheek in a gentle manner. She was mated once, a year ago, but he died at the hands of an investigator. They were never able to conceive, and she was still too hurt to move on and even try to mate again.

"He's very handsome," You admitted, not that you were ashamed of being physically attracted to him, "And I am willing to try. I gave him until my next heat to make me fall for him, so I have time. He may have been on the verge of taking advantage of me, but he never did. He did everything right." 

She smiled at you, in the way only a sister could look at you full of love and support, "I will support you and encourage you as long as you want me to. But if I see ANYTHING fishy on his part or that he is starting to take advantage of you, I will kill him and mail his remains to his family." She threatened, making you laugh brightly and kiss her cheek. 

"I love you, Mia, thank you." 

You knew that this was only the beginning, and you were scared and nervous how it would turn out. But you have to take that first step to even find out. 

It was nice to take a leap of faith for once.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @ren_writes  
> I am most active there!


End file.
